Together
by nagisa.michaels
Summary: Rayflo tenía que enfrentar sus más terribles miedos. Esos que lo perseguían desde los acontecimientos que marcaron un antes y un después a su vida. Pero ahora era diferente, porque ya no estaba solo. -[Relato post manga]


[ADVERTENCIA: spoilers del manga] Este fic puede ser confuso para quienes no conozcan la trama de al menos hasta el cap 18 del manga.

**Disclaimer: **Vassalord y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Nanae Chrono. Sólo este pequeño relato, basado en su obra, es de mi autoría.

* * *

Dando pasos hacia el frente con lentitud, con la vista hacía abajo, aturdido; sentía que su cuerpo se movía por sí sólo, a voluntad de la voz que se escuchaba detrás. No podía voltearse para ver al dueño de esa voz, pero tampoco necesitaba hacerlo, la conocía perfectamente. Más de lo que nunca ha querido. Intentaba en vano recuperar el control sobre si mismo, logrando detenerse un momento, hasta que la voz volvió a pronunciarse, susurrando tras su nuca.

-No te detengas. Mátalo.

La suave voz se sentía como cadenas a su alrededor. Logró levantar su rostro y observó, a través de las lágrimas que no había notado acumuladas en sus ojos, una vista que le oprimió el pecho. Un cuerpo arrodillado delante de él, colgando de unas cadenas de plata que salían de una pared mohosa y aprisionaban sus muñecas. Alambres de púas, también hechos de plata, rodeaban el atlético torso que mostraba terribles heridas sangrantes, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Subiendo la mirada hasta su cabeza, contempló ese inconfundible cabello rubio con tonto peinado, también manchado de sangre. El rubio alzó la cabeza, dejando ver las lesiones en su rostro, y lo miró directo a los ojos para luego balbucear como si tuviera dificultad para hablar. Hasta que logró pronunciar una palabra.

- Maes… tro...

El castaño sintió quedarse sin aliento. Copiosas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos mientras intentaba desesperadamente recuperar el control de su cuerpo, pero este no le respondía. Sólo permaneció de pie frente al rubio, tembloroso, sin poder moverse y ayudarlo. Ni siquiera podía hablar aunque deseaba gritar. La persona detrás de él volvió a acercarse. Aunque no podía verlo, lo sintió de nuevo tras su espalda. Unos brazos lo rodearon por detrás, tomando los suyos propios, hasta juntar sus manos y dejar en una de ellas una daga con punta de plata. Los labios del contrario rozaron su oreja, susurrándole al oído.

- Vamos, mátalo para mí. Debes hacerlo Addie.

- N-No… -logró pronunciar el castaño, con voz apenas audible, pero lo suficiente para que el otro lo escuchara-.

- ¿No? –El mayor dejó escapar una risa burlona antes de continuar- No puedes negarte. Es parte del trato, ¿recuerdas, Addie? Tu persona más amada es uno de los precios por tu poder. Es mi derecho arrebatártela. –Afirmó con inquietante tranquilidad- Tantas veces como encuentres alguien a quien amar, yo volvería a reclamar mi pago. Aunque esta vez quise usar un método diferente –dijo con un tono divertido- Ya sabes, la eternidad es demasiado larga para caer en la monotonía.

El vampiro mayor se llenó de rabia. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza hasta hacerlo sangrar, pero eso no lo desató de esas cadenas invisibles que coartaban su libertad. Su cuerpo seguía sin responderle. Llevó su mirada de nuevo hacia el rubio, mirándolo a los ojos. El menor estaba apenas consciente, pero su mirada atravesaba su pecho como una lanza. No soportaba verlo en ese lamentable estado, supuso que su debilidad se debía a la enorme pérdida de sangre. ¿Qué podía hacer? No soportaría sufrir ese dolor de nuevo, no otra vez, no de ese modo, no a él; se volvería loco si lo perdía a él.

- Suficiente espera. Hazlo ahora –dijo el demonio con voz firme-.

Luego de esas palabras, lo sintió alejarse de él. El cuerpo del castaño volvió a moverse por si sólo, sujetando con fuerza la daga. Dio un par de pasos más y se arrodilló justo frente a Chris, quien seguía mirándolo a los ojos, ahora también llorando, con una expresión de impotencia. El rubio se sacudió intentando liberarse, pero sólo logró que los alambres de púas lo hirieran más. Tosió algo de sangre y pareció perder la poca energía que le quedaba. Rayflo lo observaba a través de las lágrimas, desesperado, vio con horror como su propia mano sujetaba al menor por el hombro. "¡No! ¡NO! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Detente!", gritaba en su mente intentando recuperar el control sobre sí mismo. Pero era inútil; la mano que sostenía con firmeza la daga se alzó, apuntando al pecho del cazador.

- ¡Ahora, Addie! ¡Justo a su corazón!

"¡Dios! ¡Por favor! ¡NO! ¡CHRIS!" Horrorizado, sólo pudo observar cuando de un sólo y fuerte golpe su propia mano clavaba la daga en el corazón del menor, llegando a atravesar su espalda. De su garganta escapó un grito desgarrador. El rubio agonizante lo miró a los ojos, llamándolo con sus últimos alientos.

- Maestro… -lo llamó en apenas un murmullo. Todo comenzaba a verse aún más oscuro que antes- Maestro... –la voz de alguna forma se hacía más fuerte- ¡Maestro!... ¡RAYFLO!

Abrió los ojos de golpe, respirando exaltado, sudando, con lágrimas cayendo insistentemente de sus ojos negros. Divisó a través de ellas al rubio sobre él, quién lo observaba con preocupación. "Chris…" Estaba allí, vivo, sin esas horribles heridas. Fue cuando notó que se encontraban en su habitación, sobre la cama que hace poco comenzaron a compartir. Respiró profundamente intentando calmarse. Fue un sueño, todo fue un sueño, se repetía. El cazador comenzó a secar las lágrimas de su pareja con suavidad. La expresión preocupada no se borraba de su rostro; aún menos viendo como su maestro aún temblaba un poco.

- Maestro, ¿está bien?

- Yo… -llevó una mano hasta esa que se posaba sobre su mejilla y la presionó con suavidad- Estoy bien –dijo al fin el mayor-

- Me preocupé cuando lo vi en ese estado –dijo refiriéndose al llanto y exaltación del mayor mientras dormía-, murmuraba en sueños, hasta que dijo mi nombre. ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó. Era obvio que se trató de una pesadilla, pero el rubio quería que le contara lo sucedido en la misma que ha sido capaz de turbarlo de esa manera-

- No tienes de qué preocuparte, Cherry, estoy bien. –dijo para luego situar su mano libre en la mejilla del otro, acariciando dulcemente con el pulgar hasta tocar con él sus labios- Vamos, acuéstate. ¿O acaso quieres otra ronda? –preguntó en tono burlón-.

Ambos estaban desnudos en la cama. Durmiendo juntos después de haber hecho el amor. Hace poco su relación había subido ese nivel, y ahora era común que las "comidas" del rubio terminaran en "final feliz", o al menos así solía llamarlo el mayor a modo de burla, provocando al otro. Chris suspiró con resignación; su maestro no parecía tener intenciones de contarle nada, así que lo dejaría pasar… por ahora. Se apartó de encima del castaño y se tendió junto a él, de lado, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Se sorprendió un poco cuando Rayflo se acercó hasta abrazarlo, entrelazando sus piernas y ocultando su rostro en su pecho. No parecía tener "esas" intenciones, así que se relajó y acarició sutilmente el cabello ondulado del otro, disfrutando de la cercanía hasta que se dejó vencer por el sueño. El vampiro mayor se quedó en esa posición; necesitaba sentirlo de esa manera, recordar que lo anterior fue sólo una pesadilla, que su compañero estaba allí con él, necesitaba sentir que todo estaba bien.

* * *

Las luces de las lámparas decoradas con hermosos cristales, en sustitución de la luz solar, iluminaban la habitación de la sala donde se encontraba esa noche la pareja de vampiros, teniendo una de sus peculiares discusiones.

- ¡Vamos, Cherry! Te digo que yo puedo hacerlo, ¡ven!

El hombre de cabello oscuro jalaba al rubio por un brazo levantándolo del sofá. El otro en expresión de hastío tenía la palma de su mano sobre su frente, arrepintiéndose de haberle comentado a su maestro acerca del evento. Sabía que ahora no lo dejaría en paz hasta que él acabara cediendo. El salón de estar se llenaba por la música que Rayflo había colocado previamente. Debía admitir que era agradable, pero definitivamente "esa" no le parecía una buena idea.

- Es Charley –corrigió- Maestro, usted mide casi lo mismo que yo. No creo que sea idóneo practicar con alguien tan alto. –Explicó mientras acomodaba sus lentes, intentando hacerlo desechar su insistencia-.

- Eso no será problema. Hazme caso y deja que papá se encargue de esto. –Pidió acompañando sus palabras con exagerados movimientos, señalándose a sí mismo con confianza- ¿Debo recordarte que el baile es mañana? No tienes otra opción más que dejar que yo te enseñe, Cherry –dijo guiñándole un ojo al rubio-.

Chris suspiró por quién sabe cuanta vez ese día. El vampiro mayor tenía razón. No tenía tiempo. El baile de beneficencia era mañana, y no podía permitirse el no asistir por una razón tan tonta como esa. Podría simplemente ir y no bailar con nadie, pero su asistencia a ese evento se había vuelto el centro de atención. A pesar de haber dejado su forzada carrera de modelo atrás, ni la prensa ni el público en general lo habían olvidado. Eso era de mucha ayuda la mayoría de las veces en su trabajo como activista de los derechos humanos, pero habían ocasiones como esta en que se volvía un problema. Todos esperaban algo de él que no podía hacer. No sabía bailar. Y de allí radicaba todo el problema. Al dejarle saber la situación a su maestro mediante un comentario casual, este se empeñó en que él le daría lecciones de baile en ese mismo momento. Su pareja se veía muy entusiasmada con la idea; entusiasmo que él no compartía. Suspiró una vez más. Sabía que acabaría accediendo.

- De acuerdo. Supongo que podemos intentarlo.

- ¡Ese es mi Chris! –Exclamó el mayor visiblemente emocionado, con un gesto infantil, sus ojos brillantes y un sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras juntaba sus manos a la altura de su pecho con una gran sonrisa- Entonces, -cambió su posición anterior por una más seria y con una expresión seductora llevó una de sus manos tras su espalda a la altura de la cintura, mientras extendía la otra hacia su pareja de manera elegante- ¿me concede esta pieza, Cherry?

Con el tiempo que tardaron discutiendo ya la música había cambiado, aparentemente el castaño había puesto una lista de reproducción entera, así que no sería sólo una pieza. Suspiró nuevamente. Si iban a hacerlo, al menos intentaría que fuera llevadero adoptando una mejor actitud. Sonrió mirándolo con cariño y aceptó la mano que se le ofrecía, tomándola con la suya para luego depositar un suave beso en ella, logrando sonrojar un poco a su compañero.

- Será un placer, maestro.

Rayflo posó una de sus manos en el hombro del otro, e hizo que el rubio colocara su mano libre sobre su cintura, para luego entrelazar la otra con la suya llevándola hacia un lado a la altura de sus rostros. Explicaba cada acción que realizaba, dándole también indicaciones sobre la posición de sus pies, entre otras cosas. Luego se acercó hacia él, minimizando la distancia entre sus cuerpos tal vez más de lo necesario, dejando sus rostros frente a frente, viéndose a los ojos. Comenzaron a moverse al compás de la música, al principio de forma bastante torpe ya que era el rubio quien debía guiar los pasos, y a pesar de la orientación del mayor, no pudo evitar dar algunos pisotones de principiante. Luego de un rato comenzaba a adoptar el ritmo. Tal vez no era tan malo para eso como creyó que sería, o su pareja era muy buen instructor. La música que sonaba también era agradable y apropiada, sin embargo…

- ¿Qué idioma se supone que es ese?* –preguntó el rubio de pronto refiriéndose a la canción que se escuchaba en ese momento. Distracción que le valió al mayor otro pisotón-

- ¡Auch! ¡Concéntrate, Cherry! Íbamos muy bien.

Un poco avergonzado por su torpeza, el cazador dejó pasar el tema. Intentando no volver a equivocarse. Luego de un momento sus movimientos eran un poco más fluidos. En el reproductor ya sonaba otra canción.

"Por más que intente liberarme,

al final me hundo en la nada.

Todos los sentimientos acumulados,

atraviesan mi corazón como una daga…" **

Rayflo se detuvo de repente, causando que el rubio volviera a pisarlo, pero esta vez ni se inmutó. Chris observó cómo el semblante de su maestro se tornaba pálido y su sonrisa se transformaba en una expresión de angustia. Se sintió preocupado nuevamente. Lo tomó por el mentón haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

- Maestro, ¿qué sucede? –Preguntó con voz suave- Por favor dígamelo. –Vio al otro desviar la mirada, negándose a responder. Eso le provocó algo de enojo. Detestaba ese mal hábito de su pareja. Pero esta vez no lo dejaría pasar- ¿Tiene algo que ver con la pesadilla de ayer? –El otro no respondió, pero se tensó visiblemente- Es eso –afirmó esta vez para luego suspirar-

- Te preocupas demasiado, Cherry, estoy bien. Continuemos con la clase. Aún eres demasiado torpe para bailar en público. –Dijo intentando cambiar de tema-.

- Deje de evadirlo –pidió firmemente- Creí que habíamos superado esa etapa, maestro. Sea lo que sea, quiero saberlo. Yo decidiré si debo preocuparme o no, pero debe contármelo. –Abandonó el mentón del mayor para posar su mano sobre la mejilla del otro, haciendo que éste volviera a mirarlo- Comparte tu carga conmigo, Rayflo.

El vampiro de sangre pura dejó caer sus defensas ante el hombre frente a él. Ese hombre que tanto ama. Ese que tanto teme perder. Rodeó el cuello del cazador con sus brazos y se acercó hasta posar sus labios sobre los del rubio, besándolo con dulzura, en cierta forma agradeciendo su apoyo, su lealtad, su amor, su misma existencia.

- Está bien, te lo diré. –Dijo al romper el beso, con sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia-

Rayflo le contó a Chris lo sucedido en su pesadilla. Todo lo que podía recordar, que era más de lo que quisiera, sin omitir ningún detalle. Ahora comprendía su estado al despertar aquella vez, así como entendía ahora su reacción de hace un momento… la letra de la canción. Sintió rabia por todo el dolor que ese maldito demonio le había causado a su maestro. El castaño hace poco le había contado todo acerca de su pasado. La verdad poco le faltó para lanzarse a las calles de forma imprudente a buscar a esa escoria hasta matarlo costara lo que costase, pero logró controlarse y permanecer al lado del mayor. Le prometió una vez que no volvería a dejarlo sólo, que lo protegería, y eso haría. Lo amaba. Y lo protegería incluso de sus propios miedos si hacía falta.

- Cuanto quisiera hacer desaparecer sus temores. –Dijo el menor de los dos que ahora estaban sentados sobre el sofá, con sus manos entrelazadas, con la cabeza del mayor recostada sobre su hombro- Aunque quisiera, no puedo adentrarme en sus pesadillas, por eso tiene que confiar en mi. Nada fue real, ni tampoco se volverá real nunca. No mientras yo esté para evitarlo.

El de cabello ondulado sonrió ante las palabras de su compañero, pensando que era un poco irónico. Él, quien como humano fue un caballero que se dedicaba a proteger a otros, ahora era el que recibía la protección de su guapo caballero rubio.

- Gracias, Chris. Por cuidar de mí. Eres un amante muy cariñoso. Sabes como hacer feliz a tu pareja –dijo con algo de picardía, expresando sus sentimientos a su manera. Se quedaron en silencio un momento, con la música aún sonando de fondo, hasta que el mayor volvió a hablar- ¿Quieres continuar con las lecciones de baile, Cherry? –Le preguntó para luego cambiar de posición, sentándose sobre sus piernas, con sus rodillas a cada lado de las caderas del vampiro menor- O~ tal~ vez~ -Dijo con ese tono seductor que lo caracteriza- prefieras esto.

Llevó sus labios hasta el cuello del rubio, besándolo, y pasando su lengua experta sobre él. El menor reprimió un jadeo. Su maestro nunca cambia, pensó, pero al menos había recuperado su ánimo y eso lo tranquilizaba. Lo atrajo aún más hacia él, situando una mano sobre los ondulados cabellos, y tomándolo por la cintura con la otra, accediendo a la muda petición de su pareja. Rayflo no necesitó más confirmación y tras un par de besos más, clavó sus colmillos en el cuello de Chris, alimentándose con su sangre como el mismo cazador lo alentaba hacer desde hace un tiempo. Luego de un momento dejó esa labor para besar apasionadamente a su amante, adentrando su lengua en la boca ajena, dejándole probar el sabor de su propia sangre.

Se sintió completo. Pleno como sólo su rubio podía hacerle sentir. Y recordó su resolución de no tener miedo. Se lo había prometido a sí mismo; pasara lo que pasara no tendría arrepentimientos. Pero aún más allá de eso, ya no pensaría en Belial, ni en esa pesadilla; confiaría en Chris. Mientras estuviera a su lado todo estaría bien. Ambos se protegerían el uno al otro en cualquier situación. Sin importar qué tan difícil fuera, lo enfrentarían juntos.

* * *

Comentarios de la autora (?): Tanto que sufrí para una cosa tan corta :'D Pero en fin, no me quejo, porque no será perfecto pero estoy conforme con lo que salió. Este es mi primer One Shot /Fic /Cosa terminada. Antes creía que de hacer uno, el primero sería KuroFay, pero está bien, a estos dos los amo en segundo lugar así que puedo evitar sentirme culpable (?).

Notas de los asteriscos: * = Para el OS me inspiré en la canción "Noughts" del soundtrack de Loveless, así que decidí incluírla sutilmente en el fic. El comentario de Chris en ese momento se debe a que esta canción no tiene un idioma definido, aparentemente es un idioma inventado por la autora. Recomiendo escucharla para esa parte. ** = Esa letra la inventé yo, no tengo tanta suerte de encontrar una tan conveniente tan fácilmente xD

Por último, este OS está dedicado a Kary (Mary Scarlett) Ya que fue quien me pidió que lo escribiera y lo hice para ella porque no me gusta mucho escribir fics :'D Me comporto como si fueran tarea y por eso nunca pude terminar uno –lol- Pero ahí lo tienes. Perdón por la tardanza T-T

Eso es todo. Si lo leyeron, gracias y por favor dejen comentario. Buenos o malos, pero no tan malos ;u; (?) Gracias por leer hasta aquí.


End file.
